A conventional faucet for a sink platform in a kitchen is provided with a pull-out spray head to facilitate the wash of pots and plates, and so on, in the sink rather than under the faucet. Because the function of the conventional faucet is well known, further remarks are omitted.
A two handle pull-out faucet disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,748,406 contains a body for receiving a spray hose, a hot water valve, a cold water valve, a first pipe for flowing cold water, a second pipe for flowing hot water, and a third pipe for flowing the cold water and the hot water, wherein a cold water grip and a hot water grip are used to operate the cold water valve and the hot water valve, so that the cold water from the first pipe and the hot water from the second pipe flow into a water passages of the body, and they are controlled and mixed at a certain quantity and a proportion. The third pipe has a water hammer and couples with the pull-out spray head via the spray hose.
A single handle pull-out faucet disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,757,921 contains a body having a mixing valve and a single grip fixed on the body to operate the mixing valve, hence cold water from a cold water pipe and hot water from a hot water pipe flow into the mixing valve and mix together at a certain quantity and a proportion.
The two handle pull-out faucet is merely applicable for a sink countertop with three holes rather than a single hole. But the single handle pull-out faucet is suitable for the sink countertop with three holes and a single hole. Likewise, the single handle pull-out faucet has a grip to control water flow easily and quickly.
It is to be noted that the single handle pull-out faucet contains a body, and the body has a seat with outer threads and inserted into the hole of the sink countertop, and the seat has a fiber gasket and a metal piece fitted thereon and has a maintaining loop screwed thereon, the maintaining loop is also screwed with a screw bolt which abuts against the metal piece, the seat and the body are fixed on the sink countertop, so a user has to install the single handle pull-out faucet in a narrow space under the sink countertop troublesomely.
Furthermore, the third pipe for flowing the cold water and the hot water has a flexible spray hose and a valve outlet pipe, and the spray hose is in connection with the pull-out spray head and is used to receive the water hammer, the valve outlet pipe couples with the mixing valve and the spray hose, such that the pull-out spray head is pulled outward and retracted inward easily.
A mixing faucet disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,395 is used for a cleaning countertop and contains a housing retained on a bottom end of the cleaning countertop by ways of a clamping means and fixed in a hole of the cleaning countertop. To improve a connection of the cleaning countertop, a sleeve having a passage and served to receive water pipe lines is secured in the hole, such that the housing is fitted with the seat from a top surface of the cleaning countertop and then is locked at a locking position. The clamping means includes two screw holes, two clamping screws inserting through the two screw holes so as to fix the seat, and two lugs screwed with the two clamping screws, such that a tool is applied to rotate the two clamping screws above the seat so that the two lugs move upwardly to retain a bottom end of the cleaning countertop, hence the seat is clamped on the cleaning countertop.
Nevertheless, no any limiting structure is disclosed below the seat so as to prevent the two lugs from rotation while rotating the two clamping screws, so the two lugs rotate easily with the two clamping screws without retaining the cleaning countertop. In other words, the two lugs are fixed below the cleaning countertop and offset easily without retaining the bottom end of the cleaning countertop securely.
Also, no any fixing structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,395, so the seat will loosen after a period of using time.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.